Final Pulse
by saku-inu
Summary: Sometimes love can be difficult to understand. Regardless of how hard one tries to search for it's true meaning, they may end up with emptiness, as for others, they may find an answer. Some people question themselves as to why love had turned out this way


Here is an old story that I wrote a long time ago.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own CCS.

Coconut: "Why are you posting this story?"

Cookie: "I can do what I want your not my mother."

Coconut: "I never said I was."

Cookie: "Well you sure act like one."

Coconut: "It's not my fault, it's in my personality."

"I should ground you for that comment."

Cookie: "Screw you."

Coconut: "When and where?"

Cookie: "How about tomorrow after class your house."

Coconut: "You do know this is incest, right?"

Cookie: "Oh, shut up and let's get to the story already."

Coconut: "Where ever crack head."

Cookie: "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that and I'm not a crack head"

Coconut: "Well you do have a crack head and as many times as I keep calling you that."

Cookie: " Whatever, but really we should start with the story now."

Coconut: "Fine." Start walking towards the kitchen. " I'm hungry!!!"

Have fun reading. It was interesting coming up with this story at that time. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

I'm 18 years old and this is my last year of school. I'm hoping to do really good. I don't want to get beaten up by my parents again. Since I can remember, they've chose my path of life. I don't have control over what I call my life. They tell me to study every night, so I do. They tell me to leave my friends because I'll get distracted from school, so I do. But there's one thing that they can't stop me, one thing that they can never change….

"How dare you! How dare you ignore my words?" my dad was in a furious rage. I was sick of him. I couldn't take it anymore. I've had enough.

"Dad you can't stop me!" I shouted in his face. I felt great fear inside me. I breathed heavily, not wanting to think of what he might do to me.

And with a split second, he had slapped me across the face.

"You unworthy child! I raised you to be respectful not screaming in your dad's face! I should've left you at the hospital or thrown you into an adoption center!" He screamed.

I guess he had no idea how much those words could kill me. I felt a rip inside me every time he called me an unworthy child. I felt rejected by the people who I loved the most. Every single word he said, always remained inside me as deadly as a needle that would come back and prick me.

"You don't understand! You've never understood me from the beginning! I love him and you can't force me to forget about him. Never!" I refused.

As those words were said, droplets of tears escaped from my eyes. I wiped them away and ran off like there was no tomorrow. I ran out of the house and into a narrow street covered in darkness. Even though I didn't have a destination, I didn't care. I had to free myself from this prison. I kept running ignoring the fact that I was tired and worn out already. But then I realized that maybe I was far enough. So I stopped, still panting. I look around the place. It was so dark I couldn't barely see. Tall buildings surrounded the area leaving very little space for the pathway. I began to feel tense and freaked out. Everything was in silence, maybe too quiet. But I broke the silence and screamed as I felt something on my shoulder. It felt like a hand holding onto me. I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Syaoran!" I said relieved. I threw my arms around him, hoping he could give me that comfort I needed.

"Why are you out here alone in the dark? It's dangerous." He said returning the hug. He gently held me in his warm arms. It was all I needed.

"I ran away from home." I confessed. That reminded me of what happened. I burst into tears once again.

"What did they do this time? Come on let's go" said Syaoran and held my hands. We walked along the path beside each other, I never let go of his hands.

--------------

Ever since I started school, I was never known as the popular one. In fact, I was never noticed. Girls would call me ugly, guys would call me nerd. Throughout my school life, I had very little friends. But in the end, I was forced to leave them. I was sent back to the lonely world again. Until one day, I met this boy at my new school. He practically changed everything in my life and my heart. He was my first and only love and I promised myself that that he would he would be my last love. Syaoran gave me courage and hope. He was different from others. Even though I was so unpopular in school, always getting rejected and no one wanted to be friends with me but he didn't care. It was him that made me realize I'm not alone in this world. It was then, when I gave him all that I had. I gave him my heart, it was all I could offer. But it's been 2 years since we've been together and he never told me what I've longed to hear. He never said those words to me, the words that every girl wants to hear from a guy. It leaves me wondering why he chose to be with me. He could get any girl he wanted, they had everything. They were pretty and popular. But he chose me. The ugly dorky unwanted me. Sometimes I think he's only with me because he has sympathy for me. The biggest question of my life is, does he love me?

------------

Another day of school again. But somehow it seems like today is different. I woke up feeling awkward. I hope it's nothing. I got dressed and packed my schoolbag. I didn't want to see my father's face today so I skipped breakfast. I grabbed my stuff and sneaked out the back door. I walked to the bus stop, yet that awkwardness was still there. I was kind of early today, so I waited extra long for the bus to come. Later, I glanced at my watch.

"The bus is nearly hear. Where is Syaoran?" I thought. He catches the same bus as I do. He's never late, especially at this time.

I looked to my left and saw the bus coming. Now I'm really worried. Before I got on the bus I looked back, no sight of Syaoran so I got on. I took a seat behind two girls chatting. I overheard their conversation.

"After all these years of rivalry, they're finally going to beat each other up!" Said one girl. She looked pretty excited. I continued to listen.

"I know! It's going to be fun watching one of them die. Who do you reckon will win?" Said the other girl.

"For sure Syaoran and his men are going to lose. Kyo's gang always play dirty."

My heart was beating so fast. I felt unsettled. This must be the reason why he didn't catch the bus. I needed to stop him. I'm praying that he'll show up at school. Syaoran and Kyo have been rivals for years. They hated each other. It mean trouble when these two people meet. Syaoran was known as the gangster at school. He's got his own men and formed a team. Same with Kyo. Both of these groups can never get along. That girl was right though, Kyo does like to play dirty.

Finally the bus arrived at school. I shoved through the passengers and rushed outside. I don't know how I would possibly find Syaoran in a huge school like this but I'm not giving up. I started with the basketball courts, he wasn't there. I ran to the food canteen, he wasn't there either. Would he be in the men's restroom? I made my way there and waited for someone to show up. Then a guy came out and I ran to him. He looked pretty startled.

"Sorry but do you know a guy called Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yeah….what do you want?"

"Is he in there?"

"No…." Said the guy and walked off.

I didn't have anywhere else to search. I've been around the whole school already and Syaoran's no where to be seen. So I decided to look for those girls that were on the bus earlier. They might have some idea where the fight will be. Again, I went around the whole school and searched some more. Finally, I found them sitting on a bench chatting.

"Excuse me, but I overheard your conversation on the bus. I was wondering where the fight will be?" I asked them. I was so desperate for an answer.

"Well, what I've heard from others, they left to the deserted town ahead." she said.

"Thank you so much!"

I had to find a way to get out of school without getting caught. I silently sneaked out to the back of the school without anyone noticing me. I threw my bag over the tall gate and started climbing to the top.

"Hey you! Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Said Mr. Kurosaki, my science teacher.

He ran towards me to stop me but he was too slow. I took a risk and jumped down from the tall gate. Luckily I landed safely on the ground. I grabbed my bag and ran off as fast as I could. I turned back to see if anyone was following me but it was clear. The deserted town ahead wasn't that far. I arrived there in ten minutes. But I couldn't find any sign of Syaoran. There was no one there. I guess they'll come when its darker. I didn't want to go back to school because I knew I wont be able to concentrate so I'll stay here for the day. I sat down in the corner of a building. I waited, waited, and waited. Things were becoming darker each second until I couldn't see anymore and fell to sleep.

-----------

I slowly woke up to the sound of screaming and shouting. It was dark. Then I remembered….the fight! Of my gosh! I fell asleep! Am I too late? No please no. No, no, no. I quickly got up and ran off letting the sound of screaming lead my way. It was getting louder and louder. Then I turned the corner and saw a group of guys hitting, punching, kicking, and stabbing each other with sharp silvery knives. I was so scared to go in afraid I might get attacked. But something changed my mind. I spotted Syaoran! Some guy pushed him against the wall and began to furiously hit him. Without thinking I ran toward Syaoran. I tried to avoid getting hit and it took me awhile before I got there. Then Kyo showed up. He was holding a long piece of timber in his hand ready to use it. He held the timber high in his hands and with one and he smacked it in Syaoran's face.

"Syaoran!!" I screamed. I ran faster shoving people aside.

Kyo couldn't get enough, this time he strike it in Syaoran's stomach and he dropped to the ground. I stopped running. I stood there motionless watching Syaoran flinch in pain in front of me. Kyo laughed with no mercy. I hated his laughter, it made me wanted to kill him myself. I saw Kyo striking for another one but before it hit Syaoran I ran and covered Syaoran in my arms. I closed my eyes ready for it….and it hit me. I cried in pain.

"Sakura…why…" whispered Syaoran weakly, "Why did you come? You know its dangerous."

"No I had to come. I can't let anything happen to you. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I could feel my back turning numb. It hurt so bad.

"Because I knew you would come for me." He said. He hugged me in his arms tightly. Even if it made my back sore… I didn't care. I wanted him to hug me.

"Argh….who's this girl? Get out of my way!" Said Kyo as he pulled me away from Syaoran. I tried to remove his disgusting hands off of my arm. I pushed him down to the floor and he released me from his hands. He was furiously mad and took out his pistol. I gasped as he aimed the pistol to Syaoran.

"Go to hell…" Said Kyo.

"Nooo!!!" I ran and blocked Syaoran. I buried my cheek in his chest and grabbed onto his shirt tightly.

I waited.

And waited.

*BANG*

I was shot. I let go of Syaoran shirt and slipped down. I fell to my knees and dropped to the ground.

"Sakura!!! No!!!" Syaoran screamed in shock. He glared at Kyo with anger. He tackled Kyo and both fell down. Syaoran punched him in the face continuously. When he was weak Syaoran snatched the pistol from his hands and aimed it at Kyo.

"This is for hurting my men" said Syaoran and shot him in the stomach.

"This is for hurting me" he said and shot him in the chest.

"And this….this is for hurting my girl!" he shouted and shot Kyo in the forehead. Syaoran dropped to the floor and threw the pistol away. He crawled to where Sakura was lying. He carried her on top of him. Her hand rested on his arm.

"Syaoran….your safe" I whispered and caressed his face. I softly touch his cheeks.

"Please tell me your ok" Syaoran pleaded. I noticed something unusual. His eyes turned watery. Then slowly his tears dropped, I could feel it fall onto my cheeks. It was the first time he ever cried. And he cried because of me.

"Please don't cry. Don't waste your tears on someone like me" I said and gently wiped his tears away. I felt my body weakening. I began to suffocate and coughed heavily.

"No…Sakura don't leave me. No, no…I need you…I'm taking you to the hospital" he said. He was about to carry me up but I refused to go.

"It's no use. I will die sooner or later. But please let me die in your arms, in your kiss knowing how much you feel towards me."

I wanted him to say it. I wanted to hear him say that he loves me. Its all I wanted.

"Sakura, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you, I've always loved you. And I'll never stop loving you" he cried.

I managed to smile weakly. "Thank you. I. love…y-you too…" I was running out of breath. I felt so much pain running through my body. Such pain that I have never felt in my whole life before.

Syaoran leaned forward as I closed my eyes. His lips touched mine. I gave myself to him and let his soul enter mine through our kiss. It was our first kiss. And it will be our last. Everything started to fade. I couldn't hold on anymore and my hands that Syaoran was holding had slipped off and fell to the ground.

Syaoran slowly looked up. His lips slightly touched with Sakura's. He saw her eyes closed. She wasn't moving. Immediately showers of tears appeared under his eyes.

"NO!! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO…." he cried as he hugged her tightly.

There was a loud siren. The cops arrived at the place. Everyone was dead expect Syaoran. They quickly ran towards him to arrest him.

Syaoran placed her gently on the ground. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her on her forehead, "I love you"

The cops pulled Syaoran up, hand-cuffed him and lead him to the van. Syaoran looked backed at the still body of Sakura.

"**Love can never be forgotten, love can never fade, love can never be destroyed nor separated by death." **

**The End.**

Don't forget to review. Thanks again.


End file.
